


feel alright

by kurosawa-sun (zscribez)



Series: Trans!Adachi [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Menstruation, Trans!Adachi, no beta we die like kurosawa did about that hokuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zscribez/pseuds/kurosawa-sun
Summary: Adachi suddenly gets his period in the middle of the night and Kurosawa is the best boyfriend in the world.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Trans!Adachi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201820
Comments: 33
Kudos: 62





	feel alright

**Author's Note:**

> I literally only came up with this fic because I was on my period and kept thinking about how Machida Keita would be the kind of guy who is great at taking care of someone on their period. And I'm transmasc so I decided to make Adachi trans so that the menstruation makes sense. So this is my very indulgent fic about Adachi having his period and being taken care of by Machi- I mean Kurosawa. Enjoy!

It was 4 am on a Sunday morning when Kurosawa woke up without Adachi there. He reaches out to the empty space beside him and it is still warm.

_Adachi must have got up not that long ago._

Kurosawa gets up slowly, his eyelids heavy with lingering sleep. As he leaves his bedroom, he sees the bathroom lights are on.

_Ah, that’s where he must be._

He knocks on the bathroom door.

“Yocchi-kun?” 

“Yeah?” Adachi replies, his voice obviously tinged with pain.

“Are you alright?”

A long pained groan came in response. Adachi is clearly not okay

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No no, Yuichi. I'll be fine, it's nothing serious," Adachi says.

"It's just... my period just came."

 _Ah_.

Adachi usually gets intense cramps on the first day, so he must've been woken up in the middle of the night by the pain.

"Do you need anything?" Kurosawa asks.

"Yeah, I need a pad and my other underwear, but I forgot to bring pads over," Adachi says.

"I can make a quick run to get you pads," Kurosawa says.

"Are you sure?" Adachi says.

"Of course! Otherwise, you'd be stuck in my bathroom wouldn't you?" Kurosawa says.

Adachi chuckles, "Okay."

Kurosawa smiles, "I'll be right back."

**\--**

Kurosawa is at the nearby 7-Eleven.

He picks up the overnight pads that Adachi prefers and brings them to the counter.

"Ah such a sweet boyfriend, your girlfriend must be so lucky!" The young female clerk says.

Adachi is very much NOT a girlfriend, but Kurosawa would not say otherwise to strangers or he'll end up with weird looks or worst, disgusted ones.

"Something like that," Kurosawa putting on his polite smile.

He sees some chocolate bars nearby the counter.

_Ah, Adachi usually craves them when he's on his period._

He quickly gets some and adds them to his purchase. He makes his payment and quickly leaves the store with Adachi's stuff in hand.

**\--**

He comes back home, takes out the pads and rushes to the bathroom immediately.

"I'm back!" Kurosawa says.

He opens the door slightly to poke the pads through, respecting Adachi's privacy. Kurosawa feels Adachi take the pads from his hand.

"Thank you," Adachi says.

"I'll get your other underwear from the bedroom!" Kurosawa says.

He goes back to his bedroom and opens Adachi's drawer. As Adachi stays over at Kurosawa's place often, he has started to keep some of his clothes over at Kurosawa's place, to the point that he has his own designated drawer in Kurosawa's dresser now.

Adachi wears boxers most of the time. But whenever he gets his periods, he still has his panties from before he transitioned since boxers don't hold the pads very well.

Kurosawa grabs a pair of panties and slips it through the door for Adachi to take.

“I’ll go back to bed soon, you can just wait for me in bed,” Adachi says.

“Alright, my love. I’ll wait for you,” Kurosawa says, blowing kisses through the door, making Adachi laugh.

**\--**

When Adachi was done, he comes back to the bedroom to find Kurosawa already in bed with a heated blanket ready.

He smiles. He gets in bed as Kurosawa drapes the heated blanket around Adachi's stomach.

"Is that good?" Kurosawa asks.

"Yes," Adachi says.

After adjusting the blanket, Kurosawa scootches in to spoon Adachi, his front flushed against Adachi's back and his warm hand pressed against the area just under Adachi's navel. He leans over to give Adachi a kiss on the cheek.

"My poor baby," Kurosawa coos.

The warmth from the blanket and Kurosawa helps to take the edge off from the bodily aches. But the cramps are still going strong as another wave hits Adachi's guts, a dagger twisting in deep. His lower half tensing up and seizing with mild contractions.

Adachi is groaning and grimacing from the sudden intense pain.

"Are you okay?" Kurosawa asks, his eyebrows bending into worry.

"It's the cramps," Adachi says, hoarse from the pain.

"Would you like me to massage?" Kurosawa asks.

Adachi groans from the wave of pain travelling out from his gut, desperately aching for Kurosawa's touch to make it better.

"Yes please," Adachi forces out, knowing that Kurosawa will only do it if he hears a yes.

Kurosawa starts to massage Adachi's tummy, soft caresses at first to ease Adachi into it before moving into slight kneading.

Kurosawa's hand is warm, veiny and solid, but it is very gentle as he rubs circles around Adachi's bloated navel.

Adachi continues to groan and whine as he rides out the sharp pains. Kurosawa continues to gently massage Adachi's stomach, spooning and kissing Adachi as he does so.

Adachi is drawing huge breaths, slightly sweating from the combination of the heat and pain.

Eventually, his stomach calms down.

"Feeling better?" Kurosawa asks.

"Yes," Adachi says, placing his hand over Kurosawa's on his stomach.

"Keep it there, it feels good."

Kurosawa smiles at Adachi's request.

**\--**

A few minutes pass.

"Ugh, I'm craving chocolate now," Adachi says.

"Guess what I also got while I was out getting your pads," Kurosawa says.

Adachi turns to face his boyfriend.

"Really? You got chocolates?"

"Yes, I even got your favourites."

Adachi smiles at his thoughtful boyfriend. His heart warm from the small but no less meaningful gesture.

He gives Kurosawa a deep kiss.

"Want me to feed you too?" Kurosawa asks.

"Yes please, I'm in pain and I deserve it," Adachi says.

"You're right and you should say it," Kurosawa kisses Adachi's cheek.

"I'll be right back."

**\--**

Kurosawa comes back with a box of Meiji chocolates. He sets it on the bedside table and climbs into bed, lying down beside Adachi while he lies on his back. Kurosawa grabs a piece and unwraps it.

“Here comes the plane!” Kurosawa says.

“Just feed me the chocolate, you idiot,” Adachi chuckles.

Adachi opens his mouth and Kurosawa plops the chocolate into his mouth.

“Mmmmm,” Adachi moans in pleasure. The sweetness coating his tongue, satisfying his craving.

Kurosawa grabs another piece and Adachi opens his mouth again.

Soon, Adachi finishes the chocolates. His body finally settling from having his craving satisfied. 

He sits up as Kurosawa comes back in after throwing away the box and wrappers.

“Kiss?” Adachi asks.

Kurosawa smiles brightly. He walks over, leans down, and kisses Adachi. He tastes of chocolate. Adachi breaks the kiss.

“Come to bed and make out with me,” Adachi says.

Kurosawa’s breath hitches at the request.

“With immense pleasure,” Kurosawa dives into bed and pulls Adachi flush against him.

They kiss again, more deeply this time. Their lips parted, the taste of chocolate comforting and sweet. Kurosawa’s lips are soft and pillowy against Adachi’s, his tongue warm and slick. 

Adachi still has a low ache in his lower half, but the flutters in his stomach from Kurosawa kissing him is quite a good distraction.

**\--**

Eventually they stop, the late night catching up with them.

“At least it came on a Sunday, so we can sleep in today,” Adachi says.

Kurosawa blinks slowly, his eyelids heavy with sleep.

“My poor baby,” Kurosawa says, kissing Adachi on his soft cheek.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Adachi says.

“No need to thank me, I love you, it’s the least I could do,” Kurosawa says, nuzzling his nose into Adachi and caressing his hair.

“I love you too,” Adachi says.

They finally drift off into sleep. Kurosawa’s hand still on Adachi’s tummy, warm and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually been really interesting writing trans!Adachi for me since I personally rarely write about trans characters despite being trans myself. I'll definitely do more fics with trans!Adachi, it's quite fun for me to write and feels slightly more personal to me too.


End file.
